memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ludzie
thumb|Ludzie w Gwiezdnej FlocieLudzie (homo sapiens) jest to wywodzący się z Ziemi gatunek humanoidów. Od nazwy rodzimej planety nazywany również Ziemianami, sformułowanie to stosowano w główniej mierze dla odróżnienia rdzennych mieszkańców ziemi od kolonistów zamieszkujących inne planety. W Lustrzanym Wszechświecie Ludzie nazywani byli „Terranami” od łacińskiego słowa Terra, Ziemia. Informacje Ogólne: Ziemianie, obok Wolkan, Andorian i Tellarytami, byli współzałożycielami Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, Organizacji zrzeszającej ponad 150 gatunków zamieszkujących kwadrant Alfa. Członkiem Federacji mógł zostać jedynie gatunek spełniający określone wymogi, podstawowymi z nich były: Posiadanie Technologii Warp, Rząd ogólno-planetarny oraz sto lat pokoju. Przez blisko trzy tysiące lat istnienia zorganizowanych struktur społeczno-politycznych, ludzi cechowała różnorodność rasowa, kulturowa i wyznaniowa, często prowadząca do konfliktów zbrojnych. Apogeum konfliktów przypada na przełom drugiego i trzeciego tysiąclecia, kiedy to miały miejsce trzy wojny obejmujące swoim zasięgiem większość obszaru planety. „I Wojna Światowa” w roku 1914, „II Wojna Światowa” w roku 1939 oraz najbardziej wyniszczająca „III Wojna Światowa” z użyciem broni jądrowej i chemicznej. Trwała ona w latach 2026 – 2053 pochłaniając około 600 mln ofiar. (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II; Star Trek: First Contact; VOY: In the Flesh). thumb|Doktor Zefram Cochrane|left W roku 2063, Zefram Cochrane, dokonał pierwszego udanego lotu z prędkością Warp. 5 Kwietnia tego samego roku, w Bozeman w Montanie, doszło do pierwszego kontaktu pomiędzy Ludźmi a Wolkanami. Dzień ten określany jest, jako punkt zwrotny w historii Ludzkości (Star Trek: First Conctact). Kolejne trzysta lat rozwoju przyniosło głębokie przemiany społeczno kulturowe. Głód, zarazy, ubóstwo oraz wojny zostały całkowicie wyeliminowane. Reformy, jakich dokonano w gospodarce, głównie za sprawą doktryny „Nowej Ekonomi Światowej”, doprowadziły do zaniku społeczeństwa konsumpcyjnego, nastawionego na gromadzenie dóbr. Głównym celem człowieka stała się praca dla rozwoju siebie oraz reszty ludzkości. Wynalezienie replikatorów, zaspokajających większość materialnych i żywieniowych potrzeb ludzi, spowodowało wycofanie z użycia pieniędzy. Przemiany te ominęły część kolonii, na tyle silnych by nie polegać na gospodarce ziemskiej. Biologia: Wedle „Systematyki organizmów żywych”, człowiek jest ssakiem należącym do rzędu naczelnych i rodziny człowiekowatych. Na przestrzeni XXIV wieku, przeciętna długość życia człowieka wynosiła około 120 lat, jakkolwiek zdarzały się jednostki żyjące znacznie dłużej. thumb|Schemat ciała ludzkiego, Leonarda Da'VinciWedług odcinka TNG: „Genesis” człowiek wywodzi się od żyjącego około 4 mln lat temu Australopiteka. Pierwszym znanym przedstawicielem rodzaju Homo, do którego należy Człowiek współczesny, był żyjący pomiędzy 2.5 a 1 mln lat temu Homo habilis. W przeciwieństwie do wielu humanoidalnych gatunków, ludzie nie posiadają fizycznych cech wyróżniających. Brak u nich narośli kostnych na twarzy bądź ciele, nie występują również charakterystyczny kształt uszu bądź kolor skóry charakterystyczny dla Wolkan i Bolian. Cechą wyróżniającą Ludzi z pośród innych gatunków jest nieskończona liczba kombinacji genetycznych, poszczególne osobniki Homo sapiens różnią się od siebie kolorem włosów, oczu, skóry czy też elementami twarzy takimi jak kształt nosa. Gatunek ludzki charakteryzują niezwykle rozwinięte zdolności adaptacyjne do panujących warunków klimatycznych. Brak siły fizycznej prezentowanej przez Klingonów i Wolkan rekompensowany jest zdolnością przetrwania w warunkach eliminujących te gatunki (DS9: Inquisition). Ludzie zdolni są do egzystencji w temperaturach znajdujących się po za zasięgiem zarówno Klingonów jak i Andorian, budowa organizmu ludzkiego pozwala na przetrwanie przy długotrwałym braku pokarmu oraz wody. Kultura: Ludzie są najbardziej ekspansywnym, otwartym i wiernym szczytnym celom gatunkiem Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Nie wyspecjalizowali się w jednej dziedzinie technologii bądź filozofii jak ma to miejsce u Ferengich. Rozwijają się w każdym aspekcie życia, w oparciu o ideały otwartości i współpracy pomiędzy gatunkami. Kashyk, Devorański inspektor, przebywając w 2375 roku na pokładzie USS Voyager określił Ludzi jako gatunek pełen sprzeczności. Łączą w sobie zamiłowanie do piękna z okrucieństwem, naukowe podejście do świata z religijnością, wszystko to zaś tworzy całość podobną muzyce (VOY: Counterpoint). W XXI wieku rozpoczął się nowy okres w historii ludzkości. Rozpoczęła się era eksploracji i kolonizacji kosmosu. Dla efektywniejszego badania przestrzeni międzyplanetarnej oraz ochrony kolonistów na początku XXII wieku powołana została do życia Gwiezdna Flota. Była to pierwsza pre-Federacyjna organizacja utworzona przez władze Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Zdolności przystosowawcze wraz z wielowiekową tradycją ciągłego rozwoju i współpracy wysunęła Ludzkość na czołową pozycję w strukturach Federacji. Otwarcie się na nowe idee, oraz dokonywane odkrycia, doprowadziły do głębokich przemian społeczno kulturowych. Pojawiły się nowe prądy w filozofii i polityce, przemianom uległa moda oraz sposób postrzegania świata. Zachodzące zmiany nie ominęły również kolonii. Zwyczaje, jakie koloniści przywieźli z Ziemi zaczęły podlegać ewolucji, dostosowywano je do panujących na nowych planetach warunków klimatycznych i geograficznych. W wielu wypadkach doprowadziło to do powstania nowych odmiennych od Ziemskiej kultur. Zabawy w Boga: thumb|[[Khan Nooniwn Singh, Jeden z Augumentów|left]]W raz z postępem technologicznym, pewne grupy ludzi postanowiły stworzyć nowy gatunek człowieka, silniejszego i bardziej wytrzymałego od zwykłej osoby. Działania te miały zazwyczaj na celu stworzenie żołnierzy idealnych. W efekcie eksperymentów powołano do życia „Augumentów”, genetycznie zmodyfikowanych ludzi, szybszych, silniejszych, inteligentniejszych i bardziej odpornych na obrażenia. W XXII wieku badania genetyczne zostały zarzucone na rzecz pracy nad stworzeniem androidów. Cybernetycznych istot wyglądających myślących i zachowujących się jak zwyczajni ludzie. (TOS: Space Seed; ENT: The Augments; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Badania z dziedziny cybernetyki zostały rozpoczęte przez Dr Arika Soonga, ich kontynuatorem był żyjący w XXIV wieku Dr Noonien Soong, twórca Daty, Lore’a i B-4, androidów typu Soong. W roku 2372 Data został pierwszym androidem, któremu nadano pełnie praw obywatelskich Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. (TNG: Datalore, The Measure of a Man, Inheritance; Star Trek: Nemesis) thumb|Data i SpotNa przestrzeni drugiej połowy XXIV wieku stworzono inteligentną formę życia na bazie technologii holograficznej. Pierwszym inteligentnym hologramem był James Moriarty, stworzony w 2365 roku przez porucznika Geordiego La Forge’a. Szczytowym osiągnięciem Federacji w dziedzinie inteligentnych hologramów jest stworzony przez Dr Lewisa Zimmermana, Awaryjny Hologram Medyczny, zwany Doktorem. (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data; Voyager: sezony I-VII; DS9: Doctor Bashir, I Presume; Star Trek: First Contact). Alternatywne linie czasu: Mianem Alternatywnej linii czasu określany jest Wszechświat Równoległy, powstały w wyniku zakłócenia kontinuum czaso-przestrzennego. Zakłócenie takie spowodowane jest zazwyczaj ingerencją czynników zewnętrznych, takich jak podróże w czasie, w wyniku których dochodzi do zmiany biegu co najmniej jednego ze zdarzeń. Wedle oficjalnych danych istnieje co najmniej 285.000 alternatywnych linii czasu(TNG: Parallels). Lustrzany Wszechświat: thumb|[[Spock i Kirk w Lustrzanym Wszechświecie|left]]Lustrzany Wszechświat jest to specyficzny rodzaj Alternatywnej linii czasu, w której doszło do odwrócenia przebiegu wydarzeń oraz zachowań i postępowania części żyjących w nim osób. W znanym nam Lustrzanym Wszechświecie ludzie nazywani są Terranami, w miejsce Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet istnieje Imperium Terrańskie. Powstanie Imperium Terrańskiego najprawdopodobniej miało miejsce w roku 2063 kiedy to Zefram Cochrane zabił przybyłych na Ziemię Wolkan. Ludzie przejęli Wolkańską technologię która umożliwiła stworzenie imperium międzyplanetarnego. Problem z datowaniem początku Lustrzanego Wszechświata wynika ze słów wypowiedzianych przez komandora Jonathana Archera, stwierdził on w 2155 roku jakoby Imperium istniało od wieków. Sugeruje to istnienie władzy ogólno-planetarnej jeszcze przed pierwszym kontaktem. Początkowe sceny odcinka Enterprise: “In a Mirror, Darkly” pokazują umieszczenie flagi Imperium na Księżycu, podczas pierwszego lądowania w 1969 roku.(ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly). Imerium Terrańskie upadło w drugiej połowie wieku XXIV pod naporem Sojuszu Klingońsko-Kardasjańskiego. Informacje Dodatkowe: thumb|[[Siedem z Dziewięciu jako Borg]]Borg określali Ludzi mianem: „Gatunku 5618”. Pierwszy kontakt z Borg i asymilacja jednostki ludzkiej miała miejsce w roku 2356, kiedy to Annika Hansen, późniejsza Siedem z Dziewięciu, została zasymilowana wraz ze swoimi rodzicami w kwadrancie Delta. Do chwili odnalezienia Siedem z Dziewięciu w roku 2374 sądzono, że pierwszym zasymilowanym człowiekiem był Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard (Locutus) w 2366 roku. Linki Zewnętrzne: Ludzie w memory-alpha (.en) Ludzie w memory-alpha (.de) Ludzie w Wikipedii Kategoria: Gatunki de:Mensch en:Human fr:Humain it:Umano nl:Mens